


Bottle Blonde

by PoisonApple



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Genderswap, cisgirl!niall, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple/pseuds/PoisonApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is twelve the first time she dyes her hair blonde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> written originally at my [livejournal](http://marrynarry.livejournal.com/641.html), reposting it here. endgame is niall/harry, all other pairings are minor occurrences.

Niall is twelve the first time she dyes her hair blonde. She’s a tomboy and she knows it. She despises the term but she can’t deny that it fits. She lives with her dad and older brother, and her best friend is a boy named Sean. She plays football, wears loose jeans and her Derby County jersey like a second skin. To top it all off she’s got dark brown hair that she keeps short because of football.

She’d been told all of her life that she’d make a lovely blonde, so one weekend when she’s staying with her mum they go out to a salon together, and Niall gets her hair done, bright bottle blonde. The woman styles it too, in an edgy but still feminine up-do.

The following Monday, Niall tries to copy the up-do and she wears jean shorts and a floral shirt to school. None of her friends recognize her at first and once they do realize it’s her, they don’t look at her the same way they did before. Niall feels like a girl for the first time ever.

* * *

 Niall is fourteen the first time she kisses a boy. It’s Sean, and they’ve each had a couple beers that were stolen from Sean’s parents, and to be totally honest, it’s pretty embarrassing. Sean’s got a hand in Niall’s blonde hair, which is the longest it’s been since Niall was about five years old. The kiss itself isn’t awful, but they never speak about it after it happens.

About a week before her fifteenth birthday, she kisses a girl for the first time. Her name is Grace, she’s 16, pale white, fire-redheaded and kissing her feels so absolutely right that Niall begins to think maybe guys just aren’t for her. Niall is drunk off the sheer feeling that she’s doing something her parents would disapprove of, so she doesn’t stop Grace when she pulls Niall’s jeans down, doesn’t stop her when she removes Niall’s boycut underwear right after. Niall is so far gone that when Grace goes down on her and gets her off quickly and efficiently, Niall holds her down with a tight grip in her bright red hair.

A few weeks later, Niall is watching a movie on TV with Will Smith in it, and she thinks distantly that she would totally let Will Smith fuck her. So, she supposes she’s not totally ready to give up boys.

* * *

 Niall is sixteen years old, and she’s just having to start wearing a bra, and it’s still just barely an A cup. She’s still incredibly thin, waif-ish, and has absolutely no hips to speak of, but she has her blonde hair, which reaches her shoulders now and makes her undeniably feminine. She’s kind of awkward, but she’s comfortable with that and it comes off as endearing for some reason, so she makes it through the audition round of the X-Factor. Suddenly, her life changes drastically. She’s thrown into a group with four boys and she’s not really sure why. There are plenty of other girls there, and the other group formed at the same time is an all girl group and she can’t help but wonder why she wasn’t put in with them.

In the back of her mind, she feels as though someone is playing a joke on her, but the other lads are very nice and she finds out they all have sisters and are more than happy to have her around. She notes, in a detached way, that the four of them are pretty cute in a boyish, brotherly kind of way.

They spend a couple weeks together at Harry’s bungalow and Niall is so excited she can feel a low thrumming in her bones and it makes her even louder and happier than usual. They spend their days swimming in the pool, singing together as Niall strums her guitar, or just watching TV together. At night they have campfires and just chat about their lives. There aren’t enough beds for all five of them, and Niall doesn’t want to sleep on the couch, so most nights she crawls in with Zayn, because he gets cuddly and soft when he’s sleepy. Niall has discovered she quite likes sleeping with someone else curled around her.

One night, Niall and Zayn are just lying together, neither quite wanting to fall asleep and Zayn is just running his fingers through Niall’s hair and it feels so good she could nod off any second, But then Zayn is asking, “ _why are your roots so dark?_ ” Niall chuckles and tugs at some loose strands of her hair, feeling a little exposed with Zayn so close and examining her so carefully. She explains in a quiet voice, “ _I’m a brunette; I’ve been bleaching it since I was twelve_.”

Zayn just keeps running his hands through her long hair. “ _I bet you make a lovely brunette_.” Niall tries to remember how it even feels to have brown hair. “ _Really boyish, to be honest_.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “ _I think you’d be gorgeous no matter what you decided to do with it_.”

No one has ever said anything like that to Niall before, so she moves closer to Zayn, who smells like the campfire they had earlier. When their lips meet she can taste the cigarettes he likes to smoke around the fire and it kind of reminds Niall of Ireland, so she pulls on his shoulders until she’s on her back. Zayn hovers over her, not quite letting their middles meet. They make out for ages, like teenagers do, until Niall’s lips hurt and Zayn can barely stop himself from rutting into her hip. He finally pulls away. “ _Maybe we should sleep_ ,” he pants out. Niall agrees.

He rolls off of her and they just lie together for a minute, not touching, both trying to regain control of their breath. “ _Do you need to take care of that_?” Niall tries to ask as delicately as possible. “ _No, it’ll be fine, just give me a few_.” After a while, Zayn reaches out for her again and they fall asleep as they usually do, with Niall as the little spoon.

They don’t ever really become an item after that night. Zayn gets attached to another X-Factor contestant, but he still likes to give her hugs and tell her she’s looking gorgeous practically every day, so Niall doesn’t concern herself with it.

* * *

 After One Direction loses the X-Factor, but still gets a record deal, Niall asks Simon Cowell why she was put in a group of all males, and in typical Simon fashion, his answer is not a real answer. " _I just saw something in you that fit with this group_."

* * *

 They have an album and tons of screaming fans (mostly screaming for the four boys, but that suits Niall just fine, she doesn’t particularly like to be screamed at anyways) and they’re finally going on tour, so they also have a band to play instruments for them on stage.

Niall gets on with the drummer, Josh, right away. He’s a couple years older, but he doesn’t treat Niall like she’s young. He treats her like she’s desirable, which is something she’s just getting used to since she got in this singing group, a lot of guys and girls want to fuck her. Josh is cute and funny and really fit. He likes to laugh almost as much as she does and he puts every cell of energy into his drumming, and Niall admires that about him very much. She knows that he’s flirting with her because he wants to have sex with her, but she wants to have sex with him too and she doesn’t think he’s the kind of person to make it into a huge deal. So one night, after the Birmingham show, when Niall is on a particular high because they had been filming footage for a concert DVD that night, she shows up outside Josh’s hotel room and says she wants him to fuck her.

So he does.

Josh turns out to be just what she needs because he’s not taking anything too seriously, as if it’s some sordid affair. They laugh when he stumbles trying to get out of his pants on the way to the bed. He goes down on her, fingering her open quickly and using his tongue heavy on her clit making her come with a loud whine, and they both chuckle as Niall fumbles with the condom, dropping it more than once as she tries to rip it open. Josh is relentless in his rhythm as he thrusts in to her and Niall can’t even think straight, so she just holds on to the headboard as he rubs her clit with his thumb until she’s coming a second time.

They cuddle afterwards, their bodies so entwined Niall’s not even sure where her limbs are. “ _Is this going to be a regular thing_?” Niall asks. “ _You came to me_ ,” Josh’s sleepy reply comes, his voice muffled in Niall’s now unruly hair. “ _You can have me as long as you want me_.”

They have sex a few more times but their relationship devolves into a weirdly intimate friendship where they don’t have sex anymore, but they can still sit in their underwear and watch television and laugh together. Niall’s in her bra and underwear when Josh suggests a threesome sometime, and she doesn’t even hesitate to jump on him and smother him with a pillow for the mere _suggestion_.

* * *

 Niall is standing in front of a mirror, pulling at the ends of her blonde hair. Her roots are coming in and her hair almost reaches her mid-back. She remembers Zayn’s words: _I think you’d be gorgeous no matter what you decided to do with it_. She gets on the phone with their hair stylist minutes later and tells her she needs a new dye, and a short, short haircut.

* * *

 They’re in America the first time Niall really sees Harry as all of the fangirls see Harry. For so long she mainly saw him as a baby brother because he played the role so well. He was cheeky but you couldn’t really stay mad at him because he had such a proper accent and his curls made him look innocent somehow. But Harry had been hitting up the gym, all of their fans were noticing and Niall was noticing. She felt a little wrong wanting Harry, and she wasn’t even really sure in what way she wanted him. Sometimes she just wanted him to push her into a wall and take. But he was able to slip back into his cute little brother role so easily that sometimes she just wanted to hold him in her arms and cuddle on a couch.

* * *

 After America they’re in Australia, and then New Zealand for a few weeks. Her hair is getting long again, her roots starting to show but she’s too complacent to get anything done to it, so she lets it stay a lazy ombre style, Zayn’s words still providing encouragement in her decision. She mentions in a few interviews that she’s thinking of going back to brown, because she kind of wants a change. She’s been blonde for six years now and she thinks maybe she can go back to brunette after all this time.

* * *

 They have about a month off before they go back to America for their US Summer tour. Niall has sex with Harry for the first time. He eats her out and fucks her so hard she goes hoarse from screaming and she can barely muster the energy to move after, so she doesn’t. They laze around her bedroom and the rest of her apartment for the next two days. She loses count of the number of orgasms she has in those days, but she knows it’s well into the double digits. He fingers her when she’s sitting on the counter trying to cook them breakfast, and their bacon burns, but Harry eats it anyways. His mouth is still wet and his cheeks mottled red from when it was pressed to her cunt, and his hair is more of a mess than usual because Niall holds him close to herself with a tight grip.

Niall doesn’t really expect them to keep it up past the end of their month long break, so when Harry shows up at her hotel room door early on in the tour, she’s a little shocked. They fuck up against the wall because Niall always wanted to be taken up against a wall, hard and fast. Plus it gives Harry the chance to show off his new muscles. She bites down hard on his lip when she comes, her legs wrapped around his waist, his fingers working her clit as he pushes her into the wall with every thrust.

They’re a couple weeks into the tour when Niall realizes that Harry has been sleeping with her pretty regularly. No hook ups, no other girls at all. They’re in Las Vegas when Niall finally asks, “ _so are we exclusive now_?” Harry shrugs his shoulders. “ _I haven’t slept with anyone else since our first time_.” Niall smiles. “ _Neither have I. I don’t think I want to sleep with anyone else for a while._ ”

“ _Then let’s not sleep with anyone else for a while._ ”

And it’s that easy.

* * *

 Niall’s legs are still shaky as she stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom of her apartment, pulling at the ends of her blonde hair again. She had just given Harry a blowjob, and he had reciprocated by fingering her on the bathroom counter. She had her hair cut once on tour in the US, but she hasn’t had a dye in so long she might as well be brunette. Harry is completely naked, but he’s tidying up the apartment and Niall secretly thinks it’s cute how much he enjoys cleaning. He stops in front of the open bathroom door. “ _What are you thinking about, Niall_?”

“ _Thinking of going blonde again_.”

Harry looks at her thoughtfully.

“ _I thought you wanted to go back to brown_.”

“ _Maybe I’m not ready to leave the blonde yet_.”

Harry’s has his deep furrowed brow on that wrinkles the space between his eyes.

“ _I hope you don’t actually think you need to be blonde for the sake of the band_.”

Niall has to laugh at that.

“ _If you think I’d go back to blonde to please anyone but myself, you’ve got me all wrong_.”

“ _Of course not, it was just a passing thought. It’s your choice, you’ll be gorgeous no matter what you decide to do to it_.”

Niall can’t stop the smile she gets from hearing those familiar words. After she’s able to remove Harry from her neck in his mission to leave her an epic love bite, she gets on the phone with a local salon. She needs a dye.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this female version of Niall, so there might be more of this verse some time in the future. Also I feel like this is a self-indulgent look at gender issues, but I hope someone else can enjoy it.


End file.
